My Beautiful Annoyance
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Maka had a bad day being stuck with her father, Soul tries to make her happy again, in a "dream" he sees a diary entry about him, when Soul panicks and checks her room, he discovers it isn't a lie... SoulxMaka! :3


Soul was enjoying a relaxing afternoon. He was laying on the couch resting his eyes. Maka was stuck with her father for the day so he was enjoying the day while he could before her and her nagging returned home. Soul opened his eyes for a second and glanced at the clock, it read 6:34pm, she'd be home soon; it was already getting dark. Sure enough the door flung open and was slammed back shut. Soul snapped his eyes shut in an attempted to appear asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping Soul, get up!" Maka yelled furiously as she threw her purse at him.

"Ow! Just cause you had to hang out with your creepy father for the day, doesn't give you the right to be mean to me!" Soul yelled back as he threw her purse at her bedroom door.

Maka flung the door open and glared at Soul.

"What?" He asked casually. "I'm not a stupid purse rack." He stated coldly.

"Why don't you go to Black Star's and leave me alone!" Maka yelled as she slammed her door shut again.

Soul growled to himself and sat up rubbing his forehead from the now pounding headache. He stood up and leaned against the door frame.

"Maka, what was so bad that make you so pissy and uncool?" Soul asked with a sigh.

Maka flung open the door once again, she was now in pajama's and had her hair down, she still had a creepy face that almost made Soul wanna run in his room and hide.

"If you must know Soul, he would talk about my mother and I one moment, and be hanging off a random woman the next, now go away!" She screamed closing the door once more.

"Did you really expect any less for you're perverted dad?" Soul asked with another sigh.

Maka slowy opened the door, now looking deeply hurt. "No." She said simply as she looked down.

"Oh shit, Maka don't cry please... it's seriously uncool..." Soul said in an attempt to keep her from crying.

Maka looked mad again as she began closing her door, Soul stuck his foot in the door.

"What do you want Soul?" Maka asked more calmly.

"I want you to stop sulking..." He stated simply.

"I'm not!" She yelled furiously. She quickly opened the door pushing Soul away before slamming it shut and locking it.

Soul would never understand girls... but mostly Maka. She was so bad for having mood swings like that. One moment she'd be happy and focused, next she'd be crying and screaming like a five year old. He sighed, as annoying as she was he still hated seeing her upset. Soul made his way to the kitchen and began popping some popcorn. When it was done he walked up to Maka's door and knocked on it. Slowly the door opened, but only about a crack, like she was hiding something.

"What, Soul?" She asked.

"I ah, made some popcorn and rented your favorite movie..." He said awkwardly.

"R-really?" She asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah, just forget about your dad and watch a movie with me okay?" He said as he felt his face became hot.

She laughed and stepped forward shutting off her light and closing the door. She nodded as she stole the popcorn and ran to the couch pressing play.

The movie was some romantic comedy that Soul had no intrest for. He knew Maka liked it cause she watched it so often and would often day dream about having a love life like in the movie; Soul always sighed and tried to ignore her.

Eventually Soul's eyes began to feel heavy and he slowly began to drift off. Suddenly he was woken up by the grandfather clock kept in their livingroom. He jumped and would have fallen off the couch, if it hadn't been for the extra weight holding him down. Maka seemed to have passed out too. She was laying against Soul's bare chest sleeping peacefully. Soul's face instantly felt like it was on fire, he looked at the T.V; the screen was black, and the clock said 1:02am.

Soul sighed to himself as he carefully sat up trying his hardest not to wake up Maka. Then he glanced at her. She didn't look so comfy anymore, so he carefully lifted her and put her in her own bed. Soul would never understand her...

He finally went to his own room and laid down, as his eyes fell shut once more his mind began to wonder, then it began to dream...

_The dream seemed normal at first..._

_"Soul..." Maka said as she sighed._

_Soul seemed like he was looking down on a memory, it felt like deja vu._

_"Yeah Maka?" Soul asked Maka as he starred at the T.V screen._

_"We should probably train that geni hunter a bit more today..."_

_"Why? We still can't seem to get it again." Soul stated, now looking at Maka._

_The floating Soul seemed to suddenly remember this day, it was last week, this converstation ended in a fight, Soul had basically said he was too lazy and that they could practice another time. _

_Suddenly his dream changed again, this time Soul was looking down on Maka in her room. She was sitting at her desk writing something. His floating self looked over her shoulder and saw it was a diary. Her entry was from today, it spoke about the horrible time with her father. Soul felt guilt, the he saw the entry from the day before..._

_Dear Diary,_

_Soul has been acting more distant then usual lately. I keep thinking it's my fault but, maybe it's just him. I thought we were getting closer, that maybe I would be able to tell hom how much I like him but, everytime we get close, we grow further apart too. Maybe we were just not ever meant to be a couple... I think I'd die if Soul knew the truth... _

_Maka._

Soul's eyes snapped open and he instantly sat up. It was only 3:45am now... he had to know... he just had to!

Soul ran from his room to Maka's. Slowly he opened the door and looked at her. She was extactly where he left her and still looked peaceful. He slowly tip toed to her desk and sat down, her diary sat there in plain sight.

He opened to the last entry, it was about her father, the one before it though, was about a test, before that, Blair and how annoying she was, before that, how much Black Star pissed her off.

Soul let out a sigh of relief as he put the book back down and closed it. It was fake, it was only a dream. As Soul stood up to leave, he stepped on something kind of sharp. He picked it up, it was a ball of paper. Stepping forward he found another, and another, and another. He grabbed all twenty seven balls and walked toward the window for the moon light. Every page was about him.

How she liked him, how he annoyed her, times she was embaressed, times she felt guilty, times that she even felt jealous. Soul's eyes widened, then he found it, the exact page from his dream. His eyes darted over to Maka, and he panicked. He ran out of the room throwing all the crumbled balls into the garbage. He ran until he got to his room. He laid on his stomache and thought.

_'What could this mean? ... Does she really mean it? ... Do I like her?'_ These questions and more etched their way into his mind, finally his body gave up and sleep took over.

Three loud knocks followed by a familiar voice came to the door.

"Soul get up, breakfast is ready."

Soul rolled out of bed and drowsily walked to the kitchen. Maka sat at the table with two plates of food. Soul sat down and instantly started eating, trying his best to keep his eyes off Maka.

Maka kept looking at him, he could feel it. It was eating him from the inside out. Could she tell? Coul she tell that he had decided? Was she upset with his decision?

"Why do you keep looking at me?" He suddenly heard himself scream.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly looked hurt. "Nothing, y-you just don't seem yourself today is all." She said as she stood up taking her plate to the sink.

"I-I'm sorry Maka..." He said as he pushed away his food and slammed his head on the table.

Maka rushed to his side and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Do I need to take you to Professor Stein?" She asked concerned.

"Naah, I'm alright." He said simply as he lifted his head and let it drop in a loud thump.

"Y-You sure?" Maka asked again.

"Yeah." He sat up and looked at her, I mean really looked at her.

She had an insteresting look about her. The long button up jacket, her short plaid skirt, the yellow, professional like shirt with the white button up blouse underneath, those huge black boots that not in anyway went with the outfit yet at the same time did. She always cared about him, trying to keep him out of trouble. She would always smile when he said she was cool. The way she would freak out at him when he made fun of her boob size, and how annoying she really was. She was beautiful in his eyes, just all around beautiful, and annoying.

"Hello, earth to Soul!" Her voice broke in. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She asked.

Soul laughed and stood up, she took a step back from him, clearly confused.

"I figured it out Maka." Soul said with a laugh.

"F-figured what out?" She hesitated.

"I know what you are."

"Ah yeah, I'm Maka Albarn, your meister and partner..." She stated awkwardly.

"No I mean I know what you are to me."

"Oh? What would that be?" She asked, curious.

He took a step forward, resting his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes widened, Soul saw fear and curiousity within her beautiful emerald eyes.

"You're my beautiful annoyance." Soul said with a smile.

"B-beautiful... a-annoyance?" She echoed, all other words clearly a loss to her.

Soul quickly closed the space between their faces, letting his lips kiss hers softly. He watched as her eyes widened and her body tensed under his hands, then suddenly she let her body melt into the kiss as her eyes fell shut and her hands went up around Soul's neck. Their kiss broke and neither said a word as they starred at each other, speechless.

"H-How did you know?" Maka finally choked out.

"Heh, I read your diary." Soul said simply as he smiled.

"Maka... CHOP!" The hardcover book slammed down against Soul's skull, he laid on his back on the ground.

Maka laughed slightly as she knelt down beside Soul. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly back at her.

"I already knew that Soul, I just didn't expect... well that..." She said as a blush covered her face.

"If you knew, was hitting me with your book really nessasary?" He asked.

"No, but it's something annoying I do, isn't it?" She asked with a laugh.

"Very..." Soul said before grabbing her shirt pulling her down toward his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Great story or what? :3 Meh I dunno XD I wrote this for my friend and co-writter XxPinkCaramellDansenxX ^^<p>

My Beautiful Annoyance idea was actually believe it or not a nickname I have given m baby kitty Kisses :3 So I decided this was the perfect thing for MakaxSoul! Aha! Heh...

Review~ Good? Bad? TELL ME! :o

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
